


Let Them Eat... Cake?

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Ben have a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Them Eat... Cake?

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Let Them Eat... Cake?  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester, Ben  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Dean and Ben have a talk.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

“What’s your favorite food in the whole world?”

Dean didn’t even have to think about it. “Pie.”

Ben turned to face him. “But what kind of pie?”

Dean shrugged his shoulders. “It doesn’t really matter what kind. Apple, blueberry, peach....”

“Mincemeat?”

Before he could stop himself he shuddered. “Almost any kind of pie.” He turned to look Ben in the eyes. “What kind do you like?”

It was Ben’s turn to shrug his shoulders. “Pie is okay. But I kind of prefer cake.”

Dean’s mouth fell open. He couldn’t have heard that right. _How could anyone prefer cake over pie?”_


End file.
